


Taking the Long Way Home

by MightyWolves23



Series: A Long Distance Kind of Home [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker is a Good Partner, Babies, Evil Plans, F/M, Injury, One Shot, Pregnancy, Prequel, Sad Ending, Sickfic, Sort Of, Unplanned Pregnancy, non-graphic injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Their story didn't start with them already being single parents. No, their story started five years before with an unplanned pregnancy and a lot of trials.They wanted a happy life but sometimes you just need to take the long way. The long way home.This is a prequel to Finding Your Way Home. You can read this one first or that one. It doesn't matter but chronologically this one is first.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: A Long Distance Kind of Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954321
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Taking the Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> So... here is the prequel to Finding Your Way Home. This story tracks the pregnancy and eventual split of Anakin and Padme. Hopefull it answers some of your questions. :) 
> 
> Or it will give you more. Who knows? 
> 
> I Don't Own Star Wars. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

This is the start of a story that broke apart a family. They each had to take another path to find their way home. A longer path. 

In another life, they could have been happy since they got together. If only he wasn’t in with that group in college or if only her parents were nicer and more accepting of their daughter’s happiness. 

All the ‘if only’s’ in the world couldn’t change what happened. 

The fact was, he  _ did _ get in that frat group in college and her parents  _ were _ not very nice and hated him. 

All these things lead up to where they were now. He, an engineering college drop out with only hundreds of dollars to his name. She, a business student almost graduated, pregnant with twins, and with thousands of dollars to her name. 

Their story starts here but is long from being over. They are taking the long way home and that means many obstacles that cross their path. 

*******

“Anakin!” Padme Naberrie threw herself at her boyfriend of seven months. Ever since that trip to Japan with Anakin Skywalker as their pilot, Padme had been head over heels for the young man.

Anakin caught her and spun her around. “Hello, Padme. Did you miss me?” 

“You know I did.” Padme kissed Anakin on the mouth. She pulled back sharply. That nauseated feeling was back. It was like she had something in her stomach making her sick. 

Padme was set on her feet as Anakin looked at her with concern. 

“Hey, are you alright, Angel?” Anakin pushed back a strand of her hair that came loose. 

“I’m fine.” Padme eagerly grabbed Anakin’s hand. Heedless of the heartwarming scene she gave a few people milling about in the airport, she began talking to Anakin about all that had happened to her while he was taking yet another practice flight. 

***

Padme managed to make it to dinner without another ‘throwing up’ incident. She was successful until Anakin pulled out the takeout he had gotten while she had taken a shower. 

Padme felt bile bubble up in her throat and booked it for the bathroom. She vomited into the toilet everything she ate that day. 

Anakin was at her side in seconds. “Okay. You are not fine. I’m getting you soup and then we are calling the doctor tomorrow.” 

Anakin helped her up and left her to wash her mouth out as he took care of the food. 

When Padme left the bathroom, the air was almost fresh. Anakin had the backdoor open, the fan on, and was waving a towel at the open window next to the sink. 

A pan of canned chicken noodle soup was bubbling away on the stove. Padme reached for the spoon to stir it but Anakin brushed her to the side gently. 

“Nope. Go sit on the couch, Angel. I’ll bring it in shortly. Any drink request?” Anakin smoothly picked up the spoon and stirred the soup. 

Padme was concerned. Anakin wasn’t the best cook and she really didn’t feel like eating burnt soup. 

A sudden thirst for some orange juice welled up in her. Padme moved towards the fridge but was again blocked. 

“Huh-uh. Come on, Angel. To the couch. I’ll get you whatever you need. All you need to do is ask?” Anakin led her to the couch and bundled her up in blankets. He placed the tv remote near her before running back to the kitchen and the boiling soup. 

Padme sighed as the nauseated feeling welled back up in her middle. Padme frowned. She did some mental math before paling. 

Oh, this was not good. 

Don’t get her wrong. Padme was thrilled. But the timing… Padme forced herself to not think ahead. It was most likely she had the flu. Wasn’t Corde at work sick a few weeks ago? 

Yeah. She must have caught a stomach bug or something. She couldn’t be pregnant. And the stress from her last set of finals coming up made her be late by a few weeks. She would surely start ‘that time of the month’ soon. Also, did she mention stress? That must be why she was so tired too.

“Here you are. Some chicken noodle soup and a glass of orange juice for the Angel.” Anakin set down her bowl and cup. He went back into the kitchen before returning with his own food and drink. “What are we going to watch, Angel?” 

Anakin rested his bowl on his knee and slung his free arm around Padme’s shoulders, bringing her into his side easily. 

Padme enjoyed the cuddling and sipped her soup as some random movie played on the screen. She tried to focus her thoughts on anything but the small niggling feeling deep in her gut that was saying she was more than just sick. 

*****

Anakin was true to his word and called Padme’s doctor early the next morning. Padme was then off to class and her work with an appointment tomorrow at ten in the morning.

Padme went about her day with only a couple of minor issues. (i.e throwing up her lunch and scaring her friends near to death when she almost passed out in class.) 

Padme managed to convince her friends she was fine and had a doctor’s appointment tomorrow before she had to be at work. They backed off but Padme couldn’t dismiss their worried stares as she went about her day. 

Padme was at the doctor’s office on time with an overprotective Anakin at her side. Sabe (the traitor) had called Anakin yesterday and told him about her little dizzy spell. 

Padme was called into the back and stood up with Anakin hot on her heels. Padme was subjected to invasive questions and having to have some blood taken to confirm her thought and apparently her doctor’s thought as well. 

The test came back positive. Padme was pregnant. In fact, the doctor was concerned and sent for her to have an ultrasound in a week. That was the earliest they could fit her in. 

Anakin seemed to be in shock as they left the building. He came to an abrupt stop as soon as the doors shut behind them. 

“Are you really-?” Anakin trailed off and stared at her middle. 

“Yes, Anakin. I guess I am.” Padme laughed as Anakin let out a loud shout and scooped her up. He almost spun her around before stopping and hugging her as tight as he dared. It wasn’t that tight at all. 

“I love you, Angel. And I’ll love our little baby too.” Anakin whispered in her ear. 

Padme was set on her feet as gentle as Anakin could. He placed his hand on her lower stomach and just stared. 

“Ani, come on. Let’s get going. I have to be at work soon.” Padme began walking to her car with a happy Anakin behind her. 

“Wait. When is she going to start moving? When is she going to be here? How far along are you? It can’t be less than two months because that was the last time before I left for-” 

“Anakin Skywalker!” Padme’s face was beet red. She was sure of it. “Don’t say that out loud.” 

“What?” Anakin’s smile was teasing. 

Padme sighed and playfully rolled her eyes. “God help our little boy. Don’t worry, sweetie. I’ll make sure that you grow up just the way you want with no added dorkiness from your daddy.” 

Padme expected Anakin to make a sassy comeback but when he said nothing, she looked up. Padme’s heart melted at the soft look in his eyes. 

Anakin was staring at her with wonder and amazement. His blue eyes were slightly wet. “You-” Anakin took a second to clear his throat. “You are going to be an amazing mother. If only I can be the same.” 

“Anakin.” Padme leaned into her boyfriend’s side. “You will be an amazing father. No one will love our little boy more than you.” 

Anakin didn’t say anything for a while. “Little boy? We are having a girl.  _ She _ will be the most beautiful little angel ever.” 

“Uh… no. We are having a little boy with your eyes and hair color.” Padme grinned at the familiar teasing. She squeezed Anakin’s hand in comfort and understanding. She knew very well what his own biological father was like and she swore she would do everything in her power to make him believe that he was different and better than his own sire. 

****

A week had passed and Padme was sitting in the waiting room for her ultrasound. She was nervous and kept wanting to bite her lips and wring her hands. Anakin silently took one of her hands in his and began smoothing over her knuckles with his thumb. 

Padme relaxed at the gentle touch. 

Anakin had been the best partner ever over this. He didn’t run and stayed by her side throughout every bout of sickness every nap she took and every time she needed something. 

She wasn’t saying everything was perfect. Far from it. They had their fights. Anakin wanted to drop out of college and get another job besides his piloting one. The mechanics at the airport needed another worker. 

They argued over that and the fact that Padme was going to class  _ and _ working a job. Anakin wanted her to stop working and start taking online classes so she could rest at home. 

Things were tense but Anakin still stuck around. When their arguments got to be too much, he would leave to cool off but he always came back to their little apartment. 

Padme was working on a compromise in her head. She would relent on work and still would go to classes while he can- 

“Padme Naberrie?” A nurse called. 

Padme stood up with Anakin by her side and led the way to the door. 

“Is this dad?” The sonogram nurse showed them to the room. 

“Yes, this is my son’s father.” Padme teased Anakin gently to show she wasn’t mad at him. 

“Our daughter.” Anakin corrected with a soft smile. 

The sonographer laughed. “Let’s see if we can settle this argument.” 

The sonographer got everything set up while Padme undressed and laid on the table. 

“This may be a bit warm.” 

There was silence as the sonographer worked the machine. The sonographer got a huge grin on her face. She quickly hit a button and the sound of a heartbeat echoed in the room. 

Padme frowned. “That sounds…” She trailed off. She shared a worried look with Anakin. Was her doctor right? Was there something wrong with their baby? 

The sonographer was quick to reassure them. “Listen closer. I’ll see if I can get a better image.” She moved the little wand to one side of her belly. 

The heartbeat smoothed out and Padme felt tears spring to her eyes. There was her little baby. 

The wand moved to the other side and another heartbeat was heard. 

Padme’s jaw dropped. “What?” 

“Congrats, Mom and Dad. You’re having twins. Fraternal from the looks of it. You might just both be right.” The sonographer tapped her keypad. 

Padme cradled her lower abdomen. Her precious little babies. She bit her lip and looked up at Anakin. Two babies at the same time might be a little too much. He might not want to…

Anakin reached out and grabbed her hand. He gave it a small squeeze. 

Padme relaxed. He was sticking around. He wouldn’t leave her. Padme clung to that hope as the sound of her babies’ heartbeats filled the air. She clung to the new hope in her heart. Everything was alright. They would be fine. 

*****

A month passed and everything was not fine. They worked out their issues. Padme relented on the issue of Anakin dropping out of college. Anakin was determined to do it and now that they had twins on the way, his argument was more valid. 

She tried to bring up that her parents would help them but Anakin shot it down. Her parents hated him, he said and they would never help him. 

Padme tried to protest the fact but after watching her parents interact with Anakin after learning the news of their impending grandparenthood, even their reaction itself was dismissive at best towards Anakin. 

Padme began to plot. She started pulling money each week from her trust fund. Various amounts began to pile up in her sock drawer. 

She wanted to be as far away from her parents as possible. Anakin hated sandy places so she chose Alaska. It was far away from both things that drove them nuts. 

That was the good part. The bad part was happening now. Padme was in tears as she bolted through the hospital doors as quickly as she could with a four-month pregnant belly with twins. 

“Ma’am! Just slow down! Take deep breaths.” The security guard coached her through calming down. 

Padme felt a wreck. She got the call from Anakin’s work. There had been an accident. She needed to see him! She needed to see her babies’ father. 

“Please. I need to see him. My babies’ father.” Padme tried to go through the metal detector with her keys and purse on her. 

“Ma’am. I can’t let you go through there until you calm down.” The security guard softened as he caught the sight of her wet cheeks. “Here.” Padme was led ahead of the line waited to go through the security area. 

She was checked through quickly before the guard was leading her up to the front desk. 

“What can I do for you today?” The woman behind the desk’s smile fell as she caught sight of a distraught Padme. 

Padme grit her teeth and swiped at her cheeks. Her mother would be appalled by her looks at this moment. “I’m here to see Anakin Skywalker. He was brought in about thirty minutes ago.” 

Padme’s heart fell at the grim look on the woman’s face. 

The woman typed on her computer. “He’s in surgery right now. Are you family?” 

Padme wished she was. She was only his girlfriend but… an idea lit in her mind. They had briefly touched on the topic. She didn’t say yes but she didn’t say no either. 

“I’m his fiancee and if you need more proof, I am carrying his babies.” She gestured to her rounded stomach. 

The woman gave a small nod. “Floor two. Take the elevator and it’s down the hall to your right. The staff there can help you.” 

Padme thanked the woman and hurried off. She nearly slumped in the elevator. Padme felt like crying again. Blast these pregnancy hormones. She was positive her mother didn’t look this much a wreck when she carried her and her older sister. 

Padme wiped the tears from her eyes as the elevator came to a stop. She hurried down the right hallway and entered a small waiting room. There were other people in huddles around the room. 

Padme marched up to the man behind the desk. She took a deep breath to calm herself before saying. “I’m Anakin Skywalker’s fiancee. Do you know when he will be out of surgery?” 

Padme didn’t like that the man took one look at her middle and his face immediately dropped into pity. 

“Yes. Ma’am, he’ll be out in a couple of hours. He might lose his right hand from the elbow down and he has some scarring over his right eye.” 

The man’s voice kept going but Padme didn’t listen. She felt faint and sick. Just what had happened to him? 

“Ma’am? Ma’am!” 

Padme realized she was swaying. “I’m fine.” She straightened up. “Can I wait for him here?” 

The man looked like he was seconds from making her be admitted. “Alright. But let me know if you feel faint or like you’re going to throw up.” 

Padme nodded her head before turned to sit in a seat. Padme felt nauseous and she placed a hand on her belly. “It’s okay my sweethearts. Your daddy will be okay.” 

Padme waited for what felt like hours. The man behind the desk eyed her warily. He handed her some water at one point and kept a close eye on her the rest of the time. 

Padme had to get up and use the bathroom five times before something happened. 

A doctor stepped out and everyone perked up. The doctor spoke to the front desk before making his way in her direction. 

“Ms. Naberrie?” The doctor sat down in a chair across from her. “You are Mr. Skywalker’s only family?” 

“He has his mom and step-family in Arizona. I called them. They can’t be here. I’m all he has at the moment.” Padme felt like her world was going to crash down. 

“He’s going to be alright. I had to amputate his right arm. I tried everything but there was no saving it. His right eye is fine. The damage done was intensive but I saved the eye. There will be scarring though. He’s in recovery right now. I can let you be with him when we move him to a room. We are keeping him for a few days and he will have to go through some therapy for his arm to make sure the-” 

Padme closed her eyes. A well of relief washed over her. He was going to be okay. He was alive and mostly unharmed. 

Padme felt tears prick her eyes. They were going to be fine. Padme looked at the doctor with all the firmness she could muster. “When can I see him?” 

*****

Two weeks have passed and Padme was getting fed up with Anakin’s attitude. Anakin was upset and was taking it out on everyone around him, even her. 

His therapy wasn’t going so well. He hated the fact that his piloting career was over. He couldn’t hold his children when they came with both arms. 

It all accumulated into a big ball of anger. 

Padme had enough. She barged into their room where Anakin was sitting on a chair looking outside. “Anakin, please. You can’t keep doing this. You could make so much progress if you only tried-” 

“Tried harder?” Anakin snapped. “I lost my arm, I lost my job, I lost the chance to hold my children when they are born. What good am I to you, to them? I can’t even hold them. Why do you stick around? I’m useless.” 

Padme felt anger welling up in her. “Alright. That’s it! I stick around because I love you Anakin! I don’t think you are useless and you can hold your children if you work at it! If you keep at it you will be able to hold them and play with them. This won’t get to you. I won’t let it. If I have to bring this family together by force then so be it.” 

Padme gasped as she felt something for the first time. 

Anakin was immediately on his feet. “What’s wrong? What is it?” 

Padme grabbed Anakin’s flesh hand and placed it on her stomach. 

Anakin’s eyes narrowed as he concentrated. 

“Come on, sweethearts. Show your daddy that we need him. That he can do things.” Padme whispered. 

There it was again. Two soft little kicks. 

Anakin’s eyes watered. 

“Those are your children and they need you. They need their daddy. Who is going to teach our son how to play ball if he wants? Who is going to scare off our daughter’s suitors when she gets old enough? I can try but I can’t throw things very well and I don’t think I’m threatening enough to make sure no one hurts our little girl.” Padme laid her hand over Anakin’s on her stomach. “As for your job, there are other things you love to do. I have seen you take apart our appliances and put them back together. I’ve seen you fix my car when it’s making a weird noise. I believe in you Anakin and I am not giving up on us or this family.” 

Padme led him over to her sock drawer and showed him all the money she had managed to sneak past her parents. “I have a plan. We are leaving North Carolina as soon as the kids are up for travel. We can move to Alaska away from my parents and any sandy beaches. We will raise our kids there among the snow and we will be happy.” 

Anakin sobbed and hugged her tight. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. What did I do to deserve you?” 

Padme held her love through his pain. “It’s alright. We will be fine from here on out. We have each other and we have our kids. It’s going to be okay.” 

****

Three months have passed and Padme was now on her seventh month. She was on forced bed rest. 

Anakin won their little argument from the past and Padme was taking online classes. She was so close to graduating. She had one semester left. 

Padme was going to graduate this semester but had to push some classes to next term because of her high-risk pregnancy. 

Padme had high blood pressure and some elevated levels so her OBGYN put her on bed rest. 

Padme was bored out of her skull. She wanted to go somewhere, do something besides lay in bed and eat, sleep, and watch tv or read a book. 

Anakin doted on her when he was available. He got her whatever she needed, whatever she wanted, he even went out at two in the morning to get her some tacos because someone wanted some. 

When Anakin was at work, it was her friends that stayed with her. They took turns so Padme always had someone who could stay nearly the whole day. Sabe, Rabe, Corde, Yane were lifesavers. 

It was one particular day that she had an unusual visitor bringing very worrying news. 

Sabe came upstairs bringing along a familiar redhead. 

“Obi.” Padme was surprised. Normally she never interacts with Anakin’s best friend. She had thought that when he left college, that was that and he would never see the fraternity house again. 

“Hello, Padme.” Obi sat in the chair by her bed. Obi was quiet as he observed her. 

Padme felt like she had been searched for something and was found...something. She really couldn’t read Obi’s face under that ginger beard. 

Padme could see that he wished to speak to her alone. “Sabe? Can I have a moment?” 

Sabe nodded and left the room. Padme knew she was most likely going to be listening in at the door. 

Padme nodded to Obi Kenobi. “Is there something I can help you with? Anakin is not here at the moment.” 

“I came to see you.” Obi sighed and his shoulders fell. “I’m afraid I have some distressing news. They discovered your pregnancy and relationship with Anakin and are currently debating what to do. It’s against our code to have a serious relationship and kids.” 

“I thought that Anakin left them when he dropped out of college.” Padme was confused. 

“Padme, it’s not that simple. Once you join, you are with us unless you are voted out or die. We have members that are years past college. I believe our oldest member is in his eighties. We are more than a simple fraternity. In fact, it’s insulting to call us one.” Obi leaned back in his seat. “I came by to tell you this and see if the rumors are true for myself. They won’t be as kind.” 

Padme was silent as she thought this over. “We are moving away after the kids are born and are healthy enough for travel. Twins are always born early so I am hoping we can go in four months? Three months?” 

Obi sounded like he was relieved. “The sooner the better. I can’t remember what happened the last time one of our members had a family like this. It just simply isn’t done.” 

Obi rose to his feet. “Thanks for having me in your home, even though you don’t really know me. I will keep this to myself for Anakin’s sake.” Obi paused for a moment. “Also for Anakin, am I telling you this. Someone in your circle started these rumors to us. I would see which someone doesn’t like you.” 

An outraged gasp echoed from behind the door. 

Padme stared at the wooden surface. “Thanks for the warning. Sabe will show you out.” 

“Good day, Padme. I hope you feel better soon.” Obi left the room with a fuming Sabe. 

Sabe came back a few minutes later. “Padme, you know none of us would ever do this to you. We have all seen what Anakin is like around you and we would never ruin what you have.” 

“I know, Sabe. Someone else besides my friends have it out for us. I will find out.” Padme changed the subject to lunch. 

Sabe quickly took to it. Something was going on though and both Sabe and Padme vowed to find out what. 

****

Padme was so bored. She was in her eighth month and was getting stir crazy in her home. 

“Anakin, if I don’t get out of this house, I am not being held accountable for any injuries you get.” Padme stared at her boyfriend. “Please,” She begged when it seemed like he wasn’t going to respond. “Just a quick trip to the store and back. I need to pick out something for myself.” 

Anakin sighed. “One quick trip. If you start feeling lightheaded or sick, we are coming right back here.” 

“Deal.” Padme grinned. She kissed Anakin’s cheek. “Thank you.” Padme walked off to grab her shoes. 

It was a beautiful spring day. It was early May and the flowers were gorgeous. Padme eagerly soaked up the sun and warm air as Anakin drove down the street. 

Padme never saw it coming. All she heard was an accelerated engine, a frantic shout of her name and blackness. 

****

Padme drifted in and out of consciousness. She heard the words ‘emergency C-section’ and ‘fast or lose the babies’. 

Padme moaned. “Don’t wanna lose my babies.” 

She heard more words as she drifted. 

“Emergency surgery. Now.” 

Padme was moving. The world swirled around her as she was placed on something cold. Padme felt a mask on her face and then sweet blackness. Her last thought was,  _ everything will be alright, sweethearts. We will be alright.  _

_ ***** _

They were not alright. 

Padme woke up to heartbreak. She lost her daughter and Anakin left. After everything they went through, it finally was too much and Anakin left. 

Padme let out heartbreaking wails. She lost everything. A matching cry rose up. 

Padme wiped her eyes. Almost everything. When Padme held Luke for the first time she swore that nothing would ever harm him if she had a say. 

“I swear, I will give you whatever you need. My precious little boy. You’re all I have left.” Padme let a tear fall on her new son’s head. “My little boy. My Luke.” 

*****

They are taking the long way home, yes. But every path sooner or later leads you to where you need to go. 

This was their story. And it was just beginning.


End file.
